powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976) is an American actor, anime voice actor, and musician. He is best known for his role as Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994 - 1995), Power Rangers Zeo (1996), and Power Rangers Turbo (1997). He was born in Kansas City, Missouri and is now living in West Hills, California. Filmography Film *Stray (2009) *Broken Path (2008) *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) *Petite Cossette (2004) *Wicked Game (2002) *Ah! My Goddess!: The Movie (2000) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) *Here Is Greenwood (1991) *Akira (1988) TV *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) *Power Rangers in Space (1998) *Power Rangers Turbo (1997) *Power Rangers Zeo (1996) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1994-1996) Animated TV Series *Three Delivery (2008) Anime *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006) * Eureka 7 (2005) *Kamichu! (2005) *Bleach (2004-Present) *Fafner (2004) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) *Samurai Champloo (2004) *Heaven and Earth (2004) *Duel Masters (2004) *Paranoia Agent (2004) *Mermaid Forest (2003) *Please Twins! (2003) *Last Exile (2003) *Stellvia (2003) *Wolf's Rain (2003) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) *Heat Guy J (2002) *Naruto (2002) *Witch Hunter Robin (2002) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2002) *Mirage of Blaze (2002) *Hare+Guu (2001) *Gate Keepers (2001) *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2000) *Trigun (1998) Video Games *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (2009) *The Last Remnant (2008) *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk/Dawn of a New World *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) *Warriors Orochi (2007) *Eternal Sonata (2007) *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) *Project Sylpheed: Arc of Deception (2006) *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) *Suikoden V (2006) *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) *Tales of the Abyss (2005) *Grandia III (2005) *Wild Arms 4 (2005) *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) *Galerians: Ash (2002) *Xenosaga (2002) Director *Stray (2009) *Cheeracise Twilight Dance Fitness (2007) *Cheeracise: Cheer Like a Pro (2006) *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) Writer *Stray (2009) Producer *Stray (2009) Editor *Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) Self *Adventures in Voice Acting (2007) Archive Footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) * Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) Trivia *He has appeared in 136 episodes over six seasons, making him the second longest serving actor in Power Rangers history (Jason David Frank being the first). *He has an alternative rock band called Eyeshine. *Attended Power Morphicon in 2007. *One of only two Power Ranger actors to play the same character in six seasons and two movies. The other is Jason David Frank. *He has been married to Amy since 2003. *He has three siblings, Cindy, Michael, and Diana. *Studied Shaolin Kung Fu in Texas under Master James Clark. Master James Clark showed him an advert in the newspaper about an audition for Power Rangers, where he subsequently got his start in film. *For his voicework, he is best known as voicing older teenage boys in animes and video games. *He is half Korean on his mother's side and half American on his father's side. *Like Daniel Southworth, he went on to do voice work for anime and video games--his most notable roles are Ichigo in Bleach, and Nero in Devil May Cry 4 *Has partnered with Carlucci Weyant to form Double Helix Entertainment. *Was the only Power Ranger star from the Saban Seasons to return for the 15th Anniversary Special, as well as the second Saban Season Star to reprise his role in a Disney-era Season after Jason David Frank Reprising his Role in Dino thunder, and the ninth Star from the first 6 seasons to reprise his role in later seasons. He was also the ninth to reprise his role in an anniversary special after Selwyn Ward, Austin St John, Christopher Kayman Lee, Danny Slavin, Sean CW Johnson, Jason Faunt and Daniel Southworth reprising their respective roles of TJ, Jason, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes and Eric in the Power Rangers Wild Force 10th Anniversary Special Forever Red (note that David Bacon did not reprise his role of Aurico in the latter, and his character was voiced by Christopher Glen) *His character of Adam Park was the first Green Ranger to serve on the core team instead of Black, as opposed to Jason David Frank, as his character despite being officially the Original Green Ranger also served as 6th member (note that if the main 5 Dairanger suits have been used, Walter Jones' character of Zack would have been the first, as well as the first African American Green Ranger). *The youngest actor during the MMPR era. External Links * Johnny Yong Bosch at tv.com * Johnny Yong Bosch at imdb.com * Eyeshine.net *Johnny Yong Bosch Facbook page (confirmed to be him)